Steroid Induced Diabetes, Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Treatment-Induced Diabetes, Latent Autoimmune Diabetes in Adults (LADA), Nonalcoholic Steatohepatitis (NASH) and Nonalcoholic Fatty Liver Disease (NAFLD), Hypoglycemia Unawareness (HA), Restrictive Lung Disease, Diabetes Development in Subjects with Congenital or HIV-Associated Lipoatrophy or “Fat Redistribution Syndrome”, and Metabolic Syndrome (Syndrome X) are conditions that can lead to diabetes or are themselves debilitating conditions.
Acute clinical management of these diseases and conditions, which may be complicated by hyperglycemia, can be especially challenging and often confusing for those not skilled in pharmacotherapy related to diabetes. Oral agents are often contraindicated (e.g., prior to surgery) or ineffective in some situations and, when needed, initiation of insulin therapy is difficult and cumbersome, given the required diabetes education, frequent glucose monitoring, and frequent regimen/dose titration. Further complicating the use of insulin is the potential for hypoglycemic episodes, perhaps the most significant hurdle to initiation of insulin therapy.
The need exists for methods to further address these conditions. Described herein are methods and compositions for meeting this need.